


When The Wolf Comes Out To Play

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf, F/M, i wrote this at 1 am, so don't kill me if there are any errors, sorry - Freeform, time lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: Then a song, a hopeful song, came into his head. He looked up, and a woman was standing in his TARDIS, facing away from him. Her hair was blonde, and she wore a white dress. She turned around slowly, and faced him. Her eyes were full of sadness and pity. And they were also glowing a golden colour. She opened her mouth to speak, and the song he was hearing intensified. "I am the Bad Wolf."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 AM please don't shoot me if there are any errors! This is not edited because I got the idea and really wanted to write it down.

The Doctor was leaning against his TARDIS when it happened. His eyes were shut, and he almost forgot to breath. He felt the TARDIS humming, except it was sad. Such a sad song. All of her sisters were dead. The time war was over, and he had regenerated from the Doctor of death and destruction, into a homeless man in a leather jacket with a lonely TARDIS. 

Then a song, a hopeful song, came into his head. He looked up, and a woman was standing in his TARDIS, facing away from him. Her hair was blonde, and she wore a white dress. She turned around slowly, and faced him. Her eyes were full of sadness and pity. 

And they were also glowing a golden colour. She opened her mouth to speak, and the song he was hearing intensified. 

"I am the Bad Wolf."

-

The Doctor was walking down the street, away from Amy and Rory's empty house. He would never come back here again, he couldn't face it. Everyone he loved he lost. Amy and Rory, lost to the angels. River, in prison and now probably never going to visit him again. Donna, burning up her mind to save the Earth. Martha, leaving because she couldn't stand him any longer. Rose, happily living in another universe with an duplicate of his past self. 

Suddenly, his TARDIS hummed happily inside his head. Louder then usual, more then just a faint song. He turned a corner, and saw her. 

The women with blonde hair, wearing the same dress as when he saw her so long ago just after the time war. 

Images flooded his mind, Rose Tyler's eyes glowing, almost killing herself to come back. To save him. 

She turned, slowly, like she had done in his TARDIS. Her eyes were again filled with pity and sadness. And glowing. Golden. 

"I am the Bad Wolf." 

-

He slammed the TARDIS doors closed and stormed inside. The emptiness greeting him was unbearable. The TARDIS was silent, almost scared. Clara was gone. Why had she done it? She had been so selflessly stupid, and ended up getting killed. He stood in the center of the control room again, and wallowed in self pity. 

And then there was the singing. It started quiet, like all the times before, but soon expanded to fill his entire mind. 

She appeared, wearing the same dress as always. Her eyes were golden, and she looked sad. He wondered what time frame she was from, then wondered how she had been created. His ninth incarnation had taken the Bad Wolf out of her. Or so he thought.   
"I am the Bad Wolf." 

-

Rose stared at the man. She couldn't quite call him her Doctor, not yet. Suddenly, the Sycorax cut off his hand and she felt something. Something she had never felt before. It was frightening, and then she heard the singing. 

"I want you safe, my Doctor." The words echoed around her head, and she nearly passed out from the wave of pain that rushed through her. 

She blinked, and saw the Doctor flick his wrist as a new hand grew back. 

"Witchcraft!" The Sycorax exclaimed, and the Doctor laughed. 

"Time Lord!" He said with a wink. 

No. Bad Wolf. 

-

Her fingers were slipping, and she was about to fall into the void. Just a little bit longer. Just until the void closes, and then I will be safe, she thought to herself. She couldn't leave him. It would kill her. And him, probably. 

"I want you safe, my Doctor." The pain was stronger this time, and Rose saw red spots appear. The Doctor screamed her name, and she figured she must be falling into the void. 

Would she die? It had to be better then this agony. 

She felt things rushing past her, and golden light flew into the air, pulling cybermen and daleks into the void. Trapping them. 

When it was over, she collapsed onto the white floor, and the Doctor rushed over to her. 

"Rose? Let's get you to the medbay, okay?" That's when she passed out. 

-

When she woke up, her head was pounding. The Doctor's face appeared above her, smiling. 

"How do you feel?" He asked, and she groaned. 

"Like hell. Tell me what happened, yeah?" She mumbled, and he grinned. 

"Brilliant! No brain, throat, lung, or vocal cord damage!" She felt like slapping him, he looked much to cheery for the present situation. 

"What happened?" She asked again, slightly annoyed. 

"Well, remember when I tried to remove Bad Wolf from you? Well, I failed, which is not something I do very often! Anyways, she came back today to save you, and sent all the daleks and cybermen into the void." 

He grinned again, and she tried to sit up. He frowned, pushing her back down. 

"Best not to try that yet." She nodded, and scratched her neck where the white dress was rubbing against it. And froze.

"Doctor, what am I wearing?" She asked, pretty sure she had not been wearing a long white dress at Torchwood.

"Oh. That. Well, it kind if replaced your clothes when you became Bad Wolf. I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I changed you." 

She nodded, her heart beating fast. Actually it was beating extremely fast. She frowned, and put her hand over her heart. Then moved it to the right. And nearly fainted. 

"Oh, er, and that. Rose Tyler, congratulations on being the first Human Time Lady."


End file.
